Death's Delight
by Jess Angel
Summary: AU. Death became prisoner, captive to the dance she moved to. A Duo and Hilde fairytale.


**Death's Delight**  
_(Dance of a Fairy)_  
by Jess Angel

Have you ever heard of the tale, the one where Death hid behind forest trees? Masked by darkness, secretly observing the dance of a fairy?

Death, that's right, the one and only. Shinigami with his swaying braid and silver scythe singing - with his rarely seen cobalt eyes and their slightly purplish gleam. And his fairy, a nurturer of life with an amethyst gaze sparkling like a star in the sky's endless sea.

No? You haven't? Not… at all?

Well, then listen, learn. Let me paint the scene…

The breeze danced like magic in her hair. Soft violet strands swept around as she moved, caressing rose blushing cheeks. It was from this first vision he was spellbound. One would think Death was immune to such enchantment. But this was no ordinary enchantment; few could resist this spell - cast unbidden.

You're probably wondering: "But who had ever heard of Death enamored with… anything?"

What power could overcome Death, you ask?

'What else but love?' It's as the cliché sings.

Now, on we continue with the telling of this tale, the weaving of this story.

The nameless fay would dance hovering over a pool of water named Tranquility. It was a favorite pastime she enjoyed in solitude; she did not parade in front of others as some of her kind cared to. Hers was a dance she intended no one but the nature around her to see. But… one did see. One she couldn't possibly flee from.

Yet even when she sensed the possibility, the fay remained, something deeper calling her to stay.

She saw nothing but felt everything.

And the dance was never different. It went on - unchanged.

Death learned there was silver and gold in her being. Inside her, he saw something that transcended all other external beauty. The entity even had the preposterous thought they were 'meant to be'. Ridiculous. Preposterous. But then again, wasn't death, in the end, for all creatures, also destiny?

It was on every full moon he would come, bending the shadows to mask his presence. Once, all he could think was 'magic and light'; for it was in nature's guardian, he was reveling. Invisible strings bound his heart to her movements and locked her tight in his memory. Death was forever watching in silent awe, marveling at her delicate, paper-thin wings with their shimmering. He was enraptured whenever the edges lit as she performed each turn and twirl.

It was…

'Silver lining surrounding transparency,' his ironic heart also mused nonsensical poetry.

The fairy curtsied to an invisible being, and the hand on his scythe tightened involuntarily. Her glow, it was undeniable life. She seemed almost the dance itself: life in graceful motion. And for once, it was strange to Death, strange that his sole existence circled around taking the lives of others. He had never seen the true purpose in it… living. It had been love; love was the purpose.

And he was torn because… he would inevitably seize hers, her life and her ability to love. He knew even fairies had their end. Fate would have her flame snuffed by the swift stroke of his scythe, and hers would be the first flame he wished eternal…

_The fairy stopped, and Death froze._

She saw him.

When she smiled, he found himself suddenly before her.

He saw no fear.

"I know you."

"And I know you," he replied automatically.

She smiled again. "Yes. You do."

**She was the dance itself.**

_…This was the first time, he faintly noted, the dance had ended with a kiss._

Perhaps her flame already was eternal, with the way it blazed inside him. One day he would have to strike her fire away. But for now… he would burn in it.

She taught him death wasn't the end.

Love was out of his jurisdiction; it was infinite.

No, he wasn't the end.

She said he was the beginning.

·:·. _Fin._.·:·

Most likely the last Gundam Wing fic I write.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. My stay at this fandom has been an enjoyable one.

Maybe one day I'll revisit.

Gundam Wing and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency


End file.
